


The Best Day

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kara and Lena are best friends in love, SuperCorp, background sanvers, lots of cuteness, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara really should've put more thought into this because now she was going to see Lena in nothing but a swimsuit and she wasn't exactly sure she'd survive that.Or Kara spends the day at the beach with her friends and the woman she's been crushing on for months.





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but yeah, I hope you like it.

Alex had been the one to suggest it. Kara thought it was probably thanks to Maggie’s influence but Kara’s not going to argue about whose idea it was. It was a great idea and she was just going to go with it. With Alex, Maggie and her on board, it wasn’t hard to convince James and Winn to tag along. And then Alex had suggested that she invite Lena too, and of course Kara thought that was a great idea as well, would’ve probably invited her anyway. Spending a whole day with Lena, what could be better?

Kara had rambled her way through her invitation, only stopping when she’d seen the amused glint in Lena’s eyes. Kara had blushed and stuttered, why does she always get so flustered around Lena? But Lena had said yes and Kara had pulled Lena into an enthusiastic hug that had Lena laughing into her shoulder, the sound settling warm in her chest.

But now as she was on her way back to work, what she’d just done had finally sunk in. The beach, she’d just invited Lena to go to the beach. They were going to spend the day at the beach. Together. Well, not alone together, the others would be there. But Lena would be there too. They were all going to take an entire day off work and spend the day together.

Which still sounded good. Which sounded wonderful. Until the thought of what happened at beaches finally hit her. Well not what happened exactly but what one wore at a beach. Lena was going to see her in a bikini. And oh Rao, she was going to see Lena in a swimsuit too.

They were going in two days time because the weather was meant to be good then and that’s not enough time to prepare for seeing Lena Luthor is anything less than her normal work attire.

No, she thought as she took a deep breath. She can do this, it’ll be fine. They’re all going to go to the beach. They’ll swim and eat and play in the sand and sunbathe and it’ll be great fun. All she has to do is to remember to breathe and not stare at Lena.

xxx

The day of the trip comes around quickly, J’onn promising to call if he really needs them but he’d said he could handle anything that happened for a day, that they all deserved some time off and Kara wasn’t going to argue with that.

Kara laughed when the car pulled up in front of her building to pick her up. Of course Alex had requisitioned one of the large DEO vehicles but she was surprised when she saw James behind the wheel instead of Alex, Winn riding shotgun.

“Maggie wanted Alex to sit next to her so she said James could drive,” Winn explained. He paused, “which I now realise was a mistake because they’re probably going to be making out the whole way there.”

Winn ducked as a flip flop flew from the backseat.

Kara just laughed and shook her head as she took a seat in the middle row, Alex and Maggie already taking up the backseat leaving the seat beside her for Lena.

Lena. The last person they have to pick up. Kara’s heart beat that little bit faster in anticipation of seeing her friend. She sent a quick text telling her that they were on their way.

Kara’s breath hitched when she saw Lena exit her building and she caught sight of the younger woman. Already Kara knows that today was going to be harder than she thought. She was wearing shorts!

Lena looked nervous as she stepped up to the car. They’re all friends now, Lena has been to a few games nights and Kara knows that her friends have accepted Lena into their group. But she knows that Lena gets nervous hanging out with them nonetheless and that right there is enough for Kara to push to the back of her mind how Lena looked beautiful with her loose hair framing her makeup-free face and focus on making her friend feel better.

“Hey,” Kara grinned, pulling Lena into a hug which Lena returned with a smile on her own face.

A round of “hi’s” and “hello’s” came from inside the car as Lena and Kara climbed in together which Lena returned with a smile.

The drive wasn't too long but long enough for everyone to get a bit restless, all looking forward to their day at the beach. Alex and Maggie got caught twice making out in the back which prompted Winn to throw the flip flop back, everyone except Alex laughing when it hit her in the side of the face.

They practically tumble out of the car when they finally arrive, all eager to get into the water. This was one of the beaches Alex had brought Kara to when she was younger, the combination of waves and sand different to anything she’d had on Krypton. Alex had tried to teach Kara to surf but Kara wasn't a fan, she preferred to tumble about amongst the waves.

James and Winn were in the water first, having left all their stuff in the car in their race to get to the water first, their shirts and shoes thrown behind them. The women take their time to unload their gear from the car, setting up a spot on the sand with their towels and the copious amounts of food Kara had wanted to bring.

Maggie and Alex were next, striping off their shirts and shorts to reveal their bikinis underneath, wasting no time once their belongings are set up to run into the water after the boys.

Kara and Lena were left now, laughing as they watched James tackle Winn into the waves.

"You want to swim now or wait a bit?" Kara asked. She was dying to get into the water with her friends but she was not going to leave Lena alone.

Lena looked out at the waves and nodded, "now."

Kara's fist punched the air, "yes!"

Kara heard Lena laugh as she kicked off her shoes and removed her own shirt and shorts, not really thinking about the fact that Lena was doing the same.

Kara was pretty sure her heart stopped when she looked up once she’d undressed and saw Lena. Oh Rao, she really was gorgeous. Her black bikini a stark contrast to her pale skin, her hair now tied in a messy bun on her head. Kara’s hands itched to reach out and trace all the skin now exposed, to see if it’s as soft as it looked.

Kara’s too distracted by her thoughts to notice that Lena was staring right back at her.

A squeal from the waves is what snapped the women out of their staring contest, both blushing as their eyes moved back to the waves in time to see Alex’s head pop out of the water, clearly having just been dunked in the water by a laughing James and Winn.

“You ready?” Kara asked, surprised by how steady her voice was when her mind and heart were racing.

Lena nodded and then before Kara even had a chance to respond, still slightly dazed from Lena’s appearance, Lena took off running towards the water, a shout of “race you!” coming from her.

Kara laughed and sprinted after her, easily catching up with Lena as they made their way to the water’s edge. Kara would’ve used super speed to beat her since Lena knew her secret but the few other people on the beach made that a bad idea.

As soon as they hit the water, Lena let out a quiet squeal and retreated back onto the sand. "That's colder than I was expecting," Lena said, blushing as Kara laughed at her.

Kara thought for a moment about just picking Lena up and walking out into the waves and throwing her in. She probably would of if not for all the exposed skin she'd have to touch in the process. Just having to look at Lena in a bikini was hard enough, anything else Kara wasn't sure she could handle right now.

Apparently Lena could read minds, or at least part of her mind, "don't even think about it."

Lena was pointing her finger at Kara and giving her a stern look but Kara could see the amusement playing in her eyes.

Kara held her hands up in defence, "I wasn't thinking about anything." She's really glad that that's the only thought that Lena could read right now.

Kara held her hand out to Lena, "come on, it's not that cold."

Lena gave her a look but slipped her hand into Kara's anyway, "says the alien who can't feel the cold."

"I can feel cold, just not as well as you. And besides, they all seem to be doing fine." With her free hand, Kara gestured out to where their friends were, further out in the water, jumping in the waves.

Lena gave one last look out into the water and with an encouraging tug on their hands from Kara, Lena followed her out into the water.

"Glad you could join us," Winn said once they'd gone out deep enough to meet the others. They were out deep enough that they could jump in the waves but not out so far that they couldn't touch the ground.

"Blame this one," Kara said, nodding her head towards Lena, "she thought the water was too cold."

Lena was too busy shooting a look at Kara that she missed the looks shared between Alex and James. Before Lena had even realised what was happening, James and Alex had appeared beside her and they moved as one to pick her up and throw her into the water.

Everyone laughed as Lena’s head popped out of the water and she spluttered, now glaring at Alex and James instead of Kara.

Kara just watched on in amusement, happy her friends had all accepted Lena after the rocky start they'd had.

Lena’s glare turned into a laugh and a promise that she'd return the favour. Kara was stuck on Lena's laugh though, she sounded so happy and carefree. She'd heard this laugh before, even if it was rare, but this was the first time she'd heard Lena laugh with such abandon when there were other people present. Kara smiled at the thought, of how comfortable Lena was becoming around their friends.

They swam until the sun was getting high in the sky. Lena had managed to get James back with the help of Alex. (Alex only teamed up with her as payback for James and Winn throwing her in the water earlier). Lena didn't manage to get Alex back and as much as she liked Lena, Kara refused to help, knowing that Alex would get her back worse somehow.

Everyone had teamed up against Kara, the five friends trying to take her down together, clinging to whatever body part they could to try drag her under. They knew it was hopeless and Kara just found it amusing, even more so when she dunked herself in the water, dragging her friends with her. They all popped out of the water spluttering while Kara had just laughed at them.

They returned to the shore together, James and Winn only making it halfway to their spot on the beach when they decided they were going to dig a hole in the sand instead. The women all grabbed their towels from where they’d left them, toweling themselves dry. Alex and Maggie settled down a bit away from them and Kara realised they wanted some privacy.

That just left her with Lena again. Which she definitely wasn’t going to complain about. Kara turned back from where she’d been looking at the others to see Lena looking nervous.

“Are you ok?”

Lena nodded, “yeah, I was just umm..wondering if you could umm..” she trailed off and Kara looked down and realised why. Lena was holding a bottle of sunscreen. And she wasn’t just holding it, she was holding it out for her to take.

Kara was equally nervous now, “did you want me to umm…” Kara reached out and took the bottle from Lena, not quite able to look her in the eyes as she gestured at Lena with her free hand.

“Yeah. Just my back. If that’s ok? It’s just I can’t reach my back and I probably should have put some on earlier because I burn really easily but I didn’t so I definitely should now.”

Lena paused when Kara had said nothing even though she now had the bottle in her hand and Kara would’ve found the rambling cute if she hadn’t been so distracted right now. “Or I can ask someone else if you-“

“No!” Kara said, probably to quickly and definitely too loud. She caught Alex look at her from behind Lena and she blushed. Kara cleared her throat. “I can do it.”

Lena looked at her for a moment, her own cheeks red but then she nodded and turned, giving Kara full access to the back she now had to apply sunscreen to.

Oh Rao, she was going to have to touch Lena. Maybe she should’ve let one of the others do this after all. On the plus side though, she’d finally get to find out how soft her skin is.

With only slightly shaking hands, Kara emptied some of the contents of the bottle into her hand and with slight hesitation, she reached out, her hand trailing down the cool skin of Lena’s back.

Kara made quick work of smearing the lotion over her back, not super speed quick, but quick enough that Lena wouldn’t think she was lingering, wouldn’t think this was anything more than one friend applying sunscreen to another when Kara’s thoughts were anything but platonic.

“All done,” Kara said and she was proud at how steady her voice sounded. She’d be surprised if Lena couldn’t hear her heartbeat with how fast it was currently racing. She could hear Lena’s which certainly wasn’t helping the situation and she tried to ignore the meaning that could be behind that.

Lena turned around to give Kara a smile, “thanks.”

Kara’s slightly disappointed that she couldn’t ask Lena to return the favour but it’s probably for the best, that certainly wouldn’t help Kara’s current train of thought.

They spread their towels out on the ground and lay down side by side, the sun warm in the sky. Kara could feel the solar radiation soaking into her cells. It felt good here, lying in the sun, surrounded by friends, especially with Lena at her side.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh when an hour into their sunbathing, James called them down the beach. They all walked over to where James and Winn had been digging their hole only to find that they’d buried Winn in it, the only thing visible now was his head.

Alex made a joke about wishing she had a bucket full of water to dump on his head which was enough for Winn to pull himself out of the hole, the loose sand easily falling away as he stood up. Alex took off running as soon as she realised what he was doing and Kara knows the only reason that Winn eventually caught her was because she let him. Alex received a very sandy hug after her capture, so much so that she had to go wash off in the waves afterwards with Winn at her side. She did tackle him into the waves, but he had that coming.

Lunch was had after that, the group easily demolishing all the food they’d brought, especially with Kara around. Then a few more hours of swimming, sunbathing and this time building a sandcastle, and it was time to head home.

Kara reluctantly climbed back into the car once they’d packed up all their stuff but they all promised they’d make a trip like this again soon.

James grumbled as he got into the front seat, now regretting his choice to drive because he was tired and would rather relax in his seat than focus on the road.

The trip home seemed to go quicker than the one there which Kara was disappointed about because half way home Lena had leant her head on Kara’s shoulder and Kara never wanted to move again.

Since Lena was the last on the list for pick up this morning, she was the first one to be dropped off on the way home which Kara was again disappointed about. Kara nudged Lena when they pulled up outside her building, Lena blinking sleepy eyes up at her from her place against her shoulder. Could she get any more adorable?

“We’re at your place,” Kara said, her voice soft as she smiled down at Lena.

Lena lifted her head off Kara’s shoulder, Kara feeling the loss of contact immediately, “oh.”

They both shuffled out of their seats, Kara planning to walk Lena to her door. She really didn’t want this day to end and this was just one way to prolong it that little bit longer.

They gathered Lena’s stuff before Kara turned to James, “I’ll be right back.”

They’d only made it halfway to Lena’s building when Kara heard the car behind them leave.

“James!” Kara called but it was too late, they were gone. I mean, it’s not like she was stranded here or anything but how could they just leave her!

Lena was watching on concerned when they both heard the message tone on Kara’s phone.

Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket as another two messages came through.

 **Sorry, we’re tired!** That was Winn, at least he apologised.

 **You can fly home, you take too long saying goodbye to Lena.** Kara tried not to think about the time she’d left Alex waiting for fifteen minutes while she’d been saying goodbye to Lena.

 **Just kiss her!** Maggie’s message made her blush, she was glad Lena couldn’t see her phone.

“They’re tired and want to get home,” Kara explained, “I can just fly home so it’s no big deal.”

Lena nodded before she led them into her building, the doorman greeting them as they enter. They stood in silence in the elevator, Kara unsure what to say now, how to end a day like they’d had.  She was in no rush now, the fact that she didn’t have her friends waiting on her downstairs was going to make her want to prolong their goodbye.

And she couldn’t help it, Maggie’s words were now swirling through her head. Could she really just do that?

They were at Lena’s door way too soon and suddenly Kara doesn’t know what to do. Thankfully, Lena’s the one to break the silence.

“I really enjoyed today, thank you for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome. And I should be thanking you. If you hadn’t been there, I would’ve ended up either buried alongside Winn or third wheeling Alex and Maggie.”

Lena smiled, “well I’m glad I could keep you company then.”

“Me too.”

Kara suddenly realised that this was it, she either had to say something to Lena (or kiss her like Maggie suggested) or just say goodnight. Ok, so this wasn’t the only chance she’d get but now was a good a time as any to let Lena know about her feelings, right?

Clearly Lena picked up on the sudden shift in Kara’s mood. Lena reached out and placed a comforting hand on Kara’s arm, “are you ok? You seem nervous.”

“I am nervous.”

Kara could see it before it happened, the way Lena's arm tensed as she was about to remove her hand from Kara's. Kara knew what Lena was thinking, that this was somehow related to her being a Luthor.

So Kara reacted quickly and placed her own hand on top of Lena’s to keep it there. "You make me nervous, but in a good way."

"There's a good type of nervous?"

Kara nodded, "there's something I have to tell you.”

Kara's eyes dropped down to where their hands rested together, her nerves getting the better of her. Her free hand came up to adjust her glasses and she could feel the slight shake in it. Could she really do this? Admit her feelings for her friend? She didn't want it to ruin what they already had if Lena didn't feel the same.

"Kara?" The concern in Lena's voice had Kara's head rising again and the worry that was clear on Lena's face had Kara talking before she even realised what she was doing. All she knew was that she didn't want to ever see that worry, that slight panic, on Lena's face ever again.

"I like you."

Both Kara's and Lena's eyes widened at Kara's admission but that didn't stop her from continuing, "I really like you. Like more than a friend like you."

This time when Lena reacted, Kara didn’t see it coming. One moment she was worrying about what she’d just said, how Lena would take it, and then next she felt soft lips against her own.

Kara eyes closed and she felt a hand settle on her jaw as lips moved against her own. She hummed at the contact, stepped closer to Lena as her own hands moved to Lena’s waist to pull her even closer.

A gasp left Kara’s mouth when she felt their bare thighs brush together, the shorts they were both wearing not covering much. The noise was enough to break their kiss but they didn’t move far as Kara pressed her forehead to Lena’s.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Kara smiled, she could feel Lena’s uneven breaths against her lips, “so have I.”

“Does that mean we can do it again?” Lena’s voice was shy and uncertain even though they were still pressed together.

Kara pulled away, saw the flash of fear behind Lena’s eyes but Kara just wanted to be able to look in Lena’s eyes as she spoke, “that definitely means we can do it again. If you think kissing you once was enough, then you’re mistaken. I’m going to kiss you so many times, you’re going to get sick of me.”

Lena laughed, any hint of her unsure emotions from earlier gone, “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing you.”

She sounded so sure of herself, so certain that her words are true, that Kara can do nothing but lean forward and press their lips together for a second kiss.

Lena nodded when they part, “yep, definitely not going to get tired of that.”

Kara laughed, she felt giddy with all the emotions bubbling up inside her. Lena actually liked her! She actually kissed her!

“You can tell Maggie that you took her advice. Well, sort of. You did tell me you liked me but I was the one to kiss you first.”

Kara blushed, “you saw that?”

Lena bit her lip and nodded, “I didn’t mean to but yeah. But even after that, I didn’t think you’d actually say or do anything.”

“Are you glad I did?”

“Definitely.” And then Lena leant forward and kissed her again. The third of many that night and with many more in the days that came after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Thanks for reading.


End file.
